


Eventually

by Dershloop



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im so gonna write more of these omg, stan stealing clothes trope, til the day i die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dershloop/pseuds/Dershloop
Summary: Zane loses his favourite hoodie and Jay panics because he stole it.i love this prompt so I am. definitely writing more for other ships bc lets be real its hard to write
Relationships: Jay Walker/Zane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Eventually

“Cole? You did the laundry the other day right?” Zane said, walking over to where his friend was sat playing some old, polygonal Sonic game.

“Hmm? Yeah, I did, why?” Cole said, pausing his game, putting down his controller and turning to him.

“I can’t find my hoodie. The white one with the light blue sleeves and hood? I swear I put it in and thought I put it back in my wardrobe but I can’t find it,” Zane said, shoving his hands in his pockets frustratedly. He didn’t like not knowing. Not knowing things annoyed him. Annoyance led to frustration, and frustration led to him doing or saying something that he’d regret immediately after.

“I don’t think I’ve seen it. I remember washing it and giving it you back so I don’t know. Sorry man,” Cole said, scrunching his mouth up sadly, picking his controller back up and continuing to play his game.

Zane sighed and walked back to his room in defeat. That was his favourite hoodie too, how could it just get up and walk off like that? He hadn’t worn it since it’d been washed, so it had to be in his wardrobe but it wasn’t. He smashed his palms against his forehead frustratedly and flopped down onto his bed, lying on top of his sheets, wracking all of his memory to see if he could remember just one instance of it being out of his closet.

Nothing sprung out at him. Zane grunted in annoyance and squeezed his eyes shut. Where could that stupid hoodie be?

“Ok you can come out now,” Cole said, looking over at a cabinet next to the TV; a cabinet that made suspicious grunting and groaning noises. The door swung open and out fell Jay, wearing the exact hoodie Zane had just described.

“Thanks, Cole,” Jay said with a small pant as he pulled himself up off of the floor and fell back onto the couch next to his best friend.

“Dude he won’t care if you wanna wear it, why don’t you just tell him you wanted to wear it?” Cole said, pausing his game and looking over at his best friend questioningly.

“I- I don’t know. What if he says no? What if he gets mad at me now for not telling him I had it? Oh god, Cole, this is gaslighting, isn’t it? Ok, I should have just asked him he’d going to be so mad and -”

“Before you say he’s going to break up with you,” Cole interrupted, holding a hand up in an attempt to quieten his friend, “It’s a hoodie. Second, you’re rattling and just working yourself up. How about you just stay here and wait, and if he comes back down then he’ll see you have it.”

“That’ll make him madder, won’t it? If he’s getting stressed about it now, in a couple of hours he’ll be even more annoyed.”

“Jay, you’re supposed to be his boyfriend you should know him better than that. I don’t think Z has an angry gear in his body, especially when it comes to you. In his eyes, I don’t think anyone ever been more perfect,” Cole said with a reassuring smile, before thinking for a second and adding, “If that’s what’s stressing you, go and talk to him now. Just walk in, act like you don’t know anything about any of this.”

“Cole that’s lying. I’m an awful liar.”

“I know man but work with me here I’m trying my best,” Cole desperately groaned and rolled his eyes, knowing full well what Jay wanted, “You want me to talk to Zane don’t you.”

“Took you long enough,” Jay muttered, crossing his arms.

“Wow, ok, I didn’t realise you were 5 now. Do you want your blanket and a nap? How about a bedtime story?” Cole joked in an overly babyish voice as if he were talking to a young child or an animal.

“You’re so funny, you know that?”

“I’m well aware.”

“Anyway, can you? You can have my cream cake I got from the bakery if you do,” Jay said pleadingly, intertwining his fingers as to look like a poor defenceless child, even if he was a fully grown adult.

“Dude I was gonna do it for free but that cream cake does look good,” Cole said, his eyes wandering to the door leading to the kitchen.

“Oh for real? In that case, just do it asshat that’s my cake,” Jay stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms.

“Fine, I’ll go talk to him. You big baby,” Cole rolled his eyes and stood up, walking towards the stairs before looking back expectantly at Jay who was still sat on the sofa with one of the drawstrings in his mouth, chewing it anxiously, “Come on then, Master Of Blabber. You sure do talk a lot for someone so ‘uwu soft boy protect me!’.”

“Never say ‘uwu’ out loud again please, for everyone’s sanity,” Jay said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“No promises bro.” He said, reaching the top of the stairs and knocking on Zane’s door, waiting for his friend to reply.  
“Come in!” The nindroid’s frustrated voice called out from the other side of the door. Jay’s eyes widened and he backed away slightly, the drawstring going back in his mouth.

“No! Here, now!” Cole whispered aggressively, grabbing Jay’s wrist and pulling him back towards Zane’s room, before quickly slinging him over his shoulder and opening the door, quickly stepping inside, putting Jay down and saying “Found your hoodie!” to Zane before quickly dipping out and shutting the door behind him.

“Wait… You had my hoodie all along?” Zane said, looking at the scattered clothes and drawers on his floor that he’d pulled out, desperate to find it.

“Well, I… guess yeah,” Jay said, choosing a spot on his boyfriend’s wall and staring at it. But instead of yelling, instead of getting mad like he’d expected him to, Zane laughed. Zane laughed his perfect, adorable little laugh that lit up rooms. The laugh that made Jay feel 100 times better on a bad day. But… why?

“Oh thank God, I thought I’d lost the stupid thing,” Zane said, chuckling a little, before adding, “But why didn’t you just ask me? It would’ve saved a lot of time and effort. Or even just let me know you had it?”

“I- I don’t know, honestly I just… I heard you coming downstairs, panicked and hid,” Jay said, his hand gravitating the back of his neck subconsciously.

“You panicked? Oh, blueberry you are silly,” Zane said, standing up from the floor and walking towards Jay and wrapping his arms around him, planting a little kiss on the top of his head. Jay smiled and hugged Zane back, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his head against his chest. He felt so safe when near him, almost as if nothing could go wrong. How he could ever believe this sweet and harmless nindroid could ever be mad at him was beyond him.

“It’s kinda funny, I thought you were gonna be mad with me,” Jay laughed a little, Zane doing the same. Jay could feel his chest rise and fall, his mechanical parts whirring and humming softly. He closed his eyes for a second, letting the quiet noises lul him into a waking slumber. He was safe, he was home, he was fine.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been legitimately mad at you, Jay, you worry too much,” Zane smiled, resting his head on top of Jay’s, his soft curly hair tickling his nose and cheeks.

“I know, I can’t help it. Do you want it back now?” Jay said, bending his neck so he was staring directly into Zane’s eyes.

“JJ?”

“Yeah Snowball?”

“No. You look very cute in it,” He said with a smile, kissing Jay on the nose softly.

“I’ll give it back to you eventually then.”

“Eventually?”

“Eventually.”

**Author's Note:**

> HEY SORRY I DIED LMAO i havent posted in like 10 years, I'm aware nd my only excuse is im practicing music coursework atm bc i dont wanna fail oop anyway, like i said in the summary im gonna write more of these for other ships, so pls lmk what ships people wanna see more of?? i wanna know what u guys want from me, on here and on tumblr so just lmk what ship i should do next!! love u all, ur all so lovely <3


End file.
